


【overlord】瘾【至尊+守护者×飞鼠】

by street72



Series: 瘾 [1]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/street72/pseuds/street72
Summary: 私设如山一次估计不会写完，之后每想到一个新的会在文章最开初表明。1.血族转化人类时，分两种。一个叫后裔，另一个叫奴仆。后裔的地位比奴仆高，称转化他的血族为父族，例子：飞鼠；而奴仆称之为主人，主人对奴仆的控制高于一切，例子：塞巴斯·蒂安和迪米乌哥斯那群。2.血族的身体能力超越人类，且拥有极致的美貌，但并无任何超能力。3.除了变成大美人，转化后会保留转化前的一切身体特征（但不包括纹身、耳洞这种后天加上去的东西），且停止生长。4.血族之间不存在所谓感情，虽会为了各种利益组成一个家族，可一旦利益崩解，家族立刻会解散。5.血族的情欲和食欲非常容易受彼此的影响（也就是他们做着做着会饥渴，或者饥渴的时候会想做【微笑】）6.刚开始会有些意味不明，之后我会慢慢解释，大家也可以回复猜一猜，如果能猜到一些剧情的话我会给一点福利w





	【overlord】瘾【至尊+守护者×飞鼠】

First Night  
是夜，又到了万物沉眠的时间。

然而在被称作不夜城的城市某处，夜晚才是狂欢的开始。

而此时在一家名为【Night】的店内，久违地迎来了一场异样的骚动。骚动的原因就在酒吧正中央的舞台上，那个巨大又醒目的舞台上站着一个人，一个很是年少的孩子。

那是个不应该在这里出现的孩子。顶着一张艳丽的脸，却又矛盾地带着点清纯的、青春气息的男孩，蓦然在众人瞩目的舞台上，挑逗般地扭动那具青涩的身体。

不时被发丝遮盖的精致脸庞是早已被周遭环境同化后的疯狂。他眼神迷离地从一方看到另一方，似乎在看着什么，又似乎早已超脱于九天之外。不知多少人被他诱惑，跟着他一起随着音乐，发癫似的摆动着身躯。

即便是在昏暗的迷幻灯光照耀下，男孩白净细腻的肌肤照样展露无疑。纤细的腰更随着男孩的扭动而半隐半现，很是勾人。

与某些故意浓妆艳抹，装出一副妖娆模样的青年不同，男孩脸上很清晰显示着他的素面朝天。明明拥有精致却高洁如天使的面孔却做着能引诱人甘心堕落的举动，更使得人们想要带着他一起坠入地狱最深处，让她也品尝坠落的甜美，以及深藏在甜美背后，同样浓厚的绝望。

拥有这样念头的人并不在少数，只见不少人在暗中涌动着，仿佛平静海面的底下深藏众人永远不会知道的涌流，男孩的命运也在众人不知道的情况下被决定好了。

最后，等男孩身体发软地从舞台滑下来时，随之就被某个黑衣保镖装扮的男人半抱半拉拽着带走了。  
酒吧内拥有一些小包厢，是酒吧老板专门为尊贵的VIP客人准备好的。

此时，身体依旧是不上劲的男孩被坐在沙发上的男人从黑衣男人手中接过，如珍似宝地抱在怀中。随着他一摆手，房间内一群保镖立刻快速地退了出去，偌大的房间瞬间只剩下两个人。

男人岔开男孩的双腿，让他跨坐在自己身上，软软地在自己怀里磨蹭了一会，像是寻求着父母安抚的小兽。男人低低笑了几声，把头凑到男孩耳边，亲昵又爱怜地亲了几下，才开口说：“小飞鼠，如果你准备继续装下去的话，我也不介意在你准备拿来好好享用的食物面前，先享用你哦？”

男孩软绵绵的身体瞬间僵硬了。

感受着男孩可爱的举动，男人又是一声低笑，半垂着注视怀中小家伙的瞳孔缓缓地散发出幽幽的红光。  
月光透过浑浊的云朵，照入昏暗的房中。此时男孩终于察觉到，一直勾引着自己味觉的香味并非来自面前的身体，而在不远处，那个被绑起来倒在地上不知死活的人身上。

飞鼠挣扎着要起身，尽管男人宠溺地放任了飞鼠在自己怀里坐直身体，却没有容许他从自己身上退下去。他笑眯眯地看着不在自在的小家伙，并没有再开口。

“翠、塔布拉桑，你怎么会在这里？”飞鼠带着点理亏的语气问一脸悠闲的男人，甚至讨好地喊着代表了亲近的昵称。

翠玉录并不为所动，他慢悠悠地回答：“我不在这里又怎么能知道我们家族竟然已经堕落到了要族长屈尊来出卖色相才能有口吃的了？”说到最后，翠玉录半眯着眼，语气很是严厉地批判。他抬手在飞鼠的脸侧轻抚着，动作依旧爱怜而轻柔。

从被转化开始就被他们一直宠着哄着护着的小家伙，宁愿忍受自己要与虚伪的家伙谈判结盟也要确保他的生活质素。如今居然委屈到要自己出来觅食？那些被留下来的奴仆们到底都在干什么！  
越是气愤于小家伙的委屈，翠玉录的动作就越轻柔。

男孩被他难得流露于表面的怒气吓着，他讨好地捧着对方的脸，将柔软的唇凑上去，一点点磨蹭着吻过每一部分，包括那双闪烁着不祥红光的瞳孔，最后停留在男人性感的唇边。

翠玉录清楚小家伙是误解了自己生气的理由，却因为欢喜与小家伙久违的亲近和享受来自他难得的主动而放任了。

飞鼠深处湿软的舌头在翠玉录的唇上一下下地舔着，很快就被翠玉录张口含住。翠玉录将原来扶着飞鼠腰的其中一只手伸到飞鼠的脑袋上。

依旧是那轻柔却不容抗拒的力道，扣住飞鼠的脑袋往下压，唇舌间发出了暧昧缠绵的声响。

首先发出闷哼声的是飞鼠，在翠玉录的身形对比之下，显得特别娇小的身体再次缩进翠玉录的怀里，鼻息间尽是难耐的喘息声。他仰着脑袋，痴迷地贪图着由翠玉录带给他的愉悦感，身体也再次缓缓蹭着对方。又在翠玉录开始安抚他时，哼出几声破碎的喘息。

在飞鼠彻底软倒在自己怀里后，翠玉录才大发慈悲地放开他。他看着同样散发着红光的飞鼠眼中带上真正的迷离，愉快又爱怜地吻吻那双瞳孔。

“这么多年了，怎么还是一点长进都没有？”翠玉录低声调笑有些迷茫地望向自己的小家伙。

看他忍耐不住被自己勾起的情欲和食欲，想要蹭上来张口咬向自己的脖子，却又似乎在顾忌着什么，而改为在大动脉这个一直散发着勾引他的极致香味的地方轻舔着。翠玉录轻轻拍拍那颗埋在自己脖间蹭动的小脑袋，像是在安慰一直怕寂寞而寻求着温暖的小猫。

在得到翠玉录的默许后，飞鼠再也忍耐不住地张口咬在颈动脉处。

翠玉录皱皱眉头，忍住大动脉被咬破时想要出手的冲动，一下下轻抚着小家伙的背，甚至调整了自己的姿势，让小家伙能更轻松方便地吸食自己的血液。

飞鼠急不可耐地吞咽着到嘴的美食，鲜血刚从被咬破的口子里冒出就被舔走。飞鼠的尖牙不时擦过翠玉录的皮肤，却只让翠玉录感觉像是被只刚出生的小猫用它的乳牙磨着自己的肌肤，只觉得痒而并不觉得有多疼。

然而出乎翠玉录意料的是，飞鼠很快就停下了吸食。他从翠玉录的脖子上退下来时，瞳孔依旧发着艳丽的红光，这是他并未吃饱的证据。想要让饥渴的血族停下进食是近乎不可能的事情，除了数千年前那些被教会抓去驯服过后失去理智彻底沦为宠物的血族之外，从古至今能够靠自己的理智停下进食的血族近乎不存在。

飞鼠轻轻地将嘴角沾上的最后一点血液舔掉，闭眼回味着，边缓缓吐出一口气，待到他再次睁开眼，已经回归正常的瞳色了。

翠玉录仰头看着他，“怎么停下了？难道经过这么些年，我翠玉录的血已经不合你的口味了？还是说，在我睡着的时候，你连忍受这种半饥不饿的状态都学会了？”说到最后，翠玉录的怒气已经彻底抑制不住了。

这可是一直被宠爱着，从来不知道忍耐是什么的孩子啊！怎么能在自己不知道的时候，被人欺负成这个样子。这才过了多久，小家伙不仅要亲自出来觅食，还要忍受着吃不饱的饥饿。

勉强算是填饱肚子的飞鼠总算是正确分辨出翠玉录生气的原因，他眨眨琉璃般清澈的眼睛，扬起翠玉录最喜欢看到的乖巧的笑容。

“你误会啦，塔布拉桑。”飞鼠主动靠进翠玉录的怀里，用着撒娇的语气，软软地说，“今天会出来是因为我吃腻了奴仆献上来的血，以前都是你们觅食之后留给我的，比起那些奴仆献上来的好吃好多，我就想出来试试自己觅食。”

抱着小家伙软绵绵的身体，吸取着对方带着觅食之后的鲜血和本身的清香，脑袋逐渐冷静下来。翠玉录有些漫不经心地把玩地小家伙的头发，一边说，“哦？是吗？”

看得出翠玉录并未因为自己的解释而感到满意，飞鼠再接再厉，“至于刚才没喝饱就停下来，是因为塔布拉桑刚醒，一下子被我吸食太多血，身体回复的速度跟不上会伤身。我是想起码让塔布拉桑先补充一下，我再继续。正好有个现成的，味道可能不比之前塔布拉桑吃的那些，你不要嫌弃。”飞鼠想了想，又说，“或者可以等我吸了他的血，再转给塔布拉桑？”

“不用，味道好不好我并不在意。”翠玉录从来不是宁愿委屈飞鼠让自己享受的人。这是自己都要宠着的小家伙，怎么能去吃那些不知道多肮脏的人的血。能让小家伙下嘴的，必须是最好最精致的。

等翠玉录很是随意地解决了自己的口腹之欲之后，将那具被自己吸干了的尸体丢在房间里，也不管这会给人类社会留下多大麻烦，一把抱起飞鼠就往回赶。

飞鼠乖乖地被翠玉录抱在怀里，像是以前一样护着自己，连一丝风都不让自己吹到。

血族的奔跑速度极快，所以他们很快就回到了领地外。

似是感觉到了不熟悉的味道，守在门口的奴仆们立刻发出威胁性的低吼声。等翠玉录抱着飞鼠跑到门口时，城堡已然是一副进入戒备的紧急状态。负责防卫的迪米乌尔斯也站立在高台上，居高临下地看着在城堡门口站定的陌生血族。

待他定睛一看，“飞鼠大人！”随着他的跪倒，周遭一众也跟着整齐地跪下。

“迪米乌哥斯，汝等不得无礼。这是翠玉录大人，还不快打开城门迎接你们的主人！”原本乖乖待在翠玉录怀中的飞鼠立刻开口说。

厚重的城门被打开时，飞鼠对翠玉录解释着：“这是前段时间乌尔贝特桑送回来辅助我的奴仆，叫迪米乌哥斯。我之前没允许他去打扰你们，所以他不知道大家的模样。”

翠玉录冷哼一声，没有回应。

“塔布拉桑，你不要为这个生气。这真的不是他的错，他也只是为了防卫我们的领地。”

飞鼠越是为迪米乌哥斯辩解，翠玉录就越是不爽。他清楚地意识到这个名叫迪米乌哥斯的奴仆做得有多好，否则他根本不会得到小家伙的赏识，甚至要为他而打消自己对他的杀气。

先不提这不过是一个奴仆，在他们的身教言传下，飞鼠从来不会过分在意这些奴仆的生死。不过是乌尔贝特送回来的安慰，想来一开始并不会得到小家伙多大的赏识，却能在短短时间内让小家伙将他放在心上，想来这奴仆的能力并不低。

被称为安兹·乌尔·恭的三位军师之一的翠玉录从来不是个简单的人物，如今变成了超脱于人类的存在，脑子更是已经要超越所有物种能想象的高度，所有的因果关系在他面前不过三四秒的时间就足以想清楚。

不过，在小家伙的面前，他自然不会吝啬于表现自己的宽容大度，他总是愿意在小家伙面前展现出自己最好的一面的。

翠玉录抱着飞鼠走了进去，刚走入门口就看到那个奴仆恭敬地单膝跪在地上，身后是一群与他相同的奴仆。迪米乌哥斯听到脚步声后，立刻开口说，“恭迎翠玉录大人、飞鼠大人回归。适才臣下过于鲁莽，冲撞了二位尊驾，请两位大人责罚。”

高翠玉录半个头的飞鼠垂头看向翠玉录，眼睛里带着一丝的央求，但已经没再开口求情。正如翠玉录不吝啬在飞鼠面前表现自己的大量，飞鼠也从不介意在公众面前给予他们无条件的尊重和仰慕。

“责罚就先欠下吧。缘由我已经听飞鼠解释过了，既然错不在你，作为主人我也不会责罚无辜。只是，尽管飞鼠并未允许你入内打扰我等安眠，你也可到另寻他法查找主人们的面貌。这是你做法不完善之处，下次应该改进。鉴于飞鼠年纪小，一直以来也是被我们宠着的，不懂这些弯弯绕绕也没想到提点你，这次不算你的错失。之后空闲时间可去书库内翻阅一下，内存有我们的照片和其他详细资料。”翠玉录揉揉飞鼠的脑袋，对着跪在地上的奴仆语气淡淡地说。

“是！臣下感激不尽，定当遵从翠玉录大人的命令！”迪米乌哥斯带着被指点后的狂喜，垂下头。

First Night End  
Wish you have a sweetest dream


End file.
